new_rock_cityfandomcom-20200215-history
Timed Quests
This page is dedicated to any "Timed Quests" that may be released periodically in the game. This is a faster way to find just the information you need to get through the quests before the timer runs out! Tic! Toc! Happy Questing! Halloween! *All Ghosts' Convention 1 thru 14 *Ghastly Costume 1 thru 13 Challenge: Halloween *Halloween Game *Witch's Visit 1 thru 2 *Gloomy Place 1 thru 2 *No Time For Formalities *Time for Formalities *Fear Has a Quick Ear 1 thru 3 *Call of the Wolf 1 thru 2 *Pumpkin Festival 1 thru 6 *Boney's Dilemmas 1 thru 2 Cities Union *The United 1 thru 15 Only Nature *Nature Knows Better 1 thru 15 Great Discoverers *Great Discoverers 1 thru 13 Challenge: Food Festival *Food Festival 1 thru 2 *Northern Cuisine 1 thru 2 *Southern Cuisine 1 thru 2 *Eastern Cuisine 1 thru 2 *Mountain Cuisine 1 thru 2 *Barbarian Cuisine 1 thru 2 *Spicy Cuisine 1 thru 2 *Delicious Game 1 thru 2 Animal Day 2015 *Pet Show 1 thru 15 First Day of Autumn *Equinox 1 thru 16 Oktoberfest 2015 *Bavaria In Distress 1 thru 15 Grandparent's Day *Wisdom Comes With Age 1 thru 11 Labor Day *Labor Day 1 thru 12 Marathon *The Cure For Boredom 1 thru 8 *Running Training 1 thru 5 *Safety First 1 thru 4 *Race Registration *The Great Race *The Champion Aviation Day *Fly Like a Bird 1 thru 11 City Worker *City Worker 1 thru 12 Challenge: Council of Merchants *Visiting Merchants *Refreshing Moment *Merchant's House 1 thru 2 *Getting to Know the City *Exquisite Dish *Merchants' Meeting *Merchants' Council *Contest Judge *Round One 1 thru 3 *Round Two 1 thru 4 *Round Three Extreme Sports *Extreme Sports 1 thru 10 Police Day *Police Convention 1 thru 11 Traveler's Day *Around the World 1 thru 10 Holiday Travels *Rock Tourism 1 thru 12 Lido *Heatwave 1 thru 13 Independence Day *Freedom Day 1 thru 10 Challenge: Fishing Day *Challenge Fishing Day 1 thru 6 Father's Day *Dad's Dream 1 thru 10 The Spell Challenge *Twisted Tongue 1 thru 6 The Friend Challenge *Friend 1 thru 6 Children's Day Challenge *Children's Show 1 thru 2 *Great Strongman 1 thru 2 *Sky-high Acrobats 1 thru 2 *Funny Masqueraders 1 thru 2 Memorial Day *Memorial Day 1 thru 10 Challenge: For the Sake of Science *For the Sake of Science 1 thru 6 Mother's Day *Maternal Feelings 1 thru 11 Pedro's Challenge *Guest From Mexico *Dance and Music *Extraordinary Show Earth Day *Rapid Development 1 of 10 Wheel of Fortune * Wheel of Fortune 1 of 3 *Shaman's Task *Aubrey's Task *Miner's Task *Contest Winner *Consolation Prize 1 of 5 Health Day *Challenge: Health Day 1 of 5 Easter *The Mystery of Eggs 1 of 10 Sensation! *April Fools' Day 1 of 6 The Beginning of Spring *The Arrival of Spring 1 of 11 St. Patrick's Day *The Mischievous Guest 1 of 13 Women's Day *Challenge: The Women's Day 1 of 5 Dinosaur's Day *Surprise Egg 1 of 13 The Chinese New Year *The Newcomer from the Far Away Land 1 of 7 *Chinese New Year 1 of 3 Valentine's Day *True Love 1 of 10 Pizza Day! * World Delicacy 1 of 11 * Pizza Delivery 1 of 2 Carnival *Carnival of Venice 1 of 2 *Mardi Gras 1 of 2 *Rio Carnival 1 of 2 Roxanne's Ball *Roxanne's Ball 1 of 12 New Year's Eve! *The End of the Year 1 of 11 Merry Christmas! *Santa Retires 1 of 4 *The Magic of Christmas 1 of 10 Winter Migration *Winter Migration 1 of 11 Skating Rink Challenge *Cold Winter 1 of 14 Saint Nicholas' Day Fun! *Sick Santa 1 of 12 *Santa's Replacement 1 of 5 *Santa's Helper 1 of 4 Shopping Centre Challenge *Lottery 1 of 2 Thanksgiving Day *The Arrival of the Pilgrims 1 of 15 Veteran's Day Quests! *Sentimental Trip 1 of 6 *Staging 1 of 6 Halloween Quests! *Unusual Visit 1 of 5 *Deathly Parade 1 of 6 *Mad Creator 1 of 13 Ghastly Quests! *Ghastly Invitation 1 of 2 *Ghastly Party 1 of 7